Enchanted
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: Based on a true story, Stevie and Zander have the kind of relationship that someone in the world may have right now. WARNING: THIS IS REALLY LONG!


**Happy Zevie Month! **

_**Remember this is based on a true story... Well not all of it but I tried to make it into a "How to Rock" plot. Another thing! Most of this stuff is a "flashback" thing, so don't mind the really long plot! :)**_

* * *

_*October 14, 2009*_

_Stevie's P.O.V._

_"Stevie, you're going to have so much fun tonight?" Mom said as we walked inside Brewster Bowl._

_"There's nothing fun about a bowling alley. All you do is bowl and play arcade games that don't work. Why couldn't I stay home with my brothers? There's going to be no kids here." I said._

_"You don't know that yet Stevie. Just go and have fun please. You need to make friends. You have no friends at school, so why not make friends here." she said._

_I sighed and walked to the bathroom, it's not my fault that I have to pee. I walked inside and saw three girls just singing in front of a mirror. Why were they singing? WHO THE SINGS IN A BATHROOM AT A BOWLING ALLEY?_

_"Excuse me? Are you here for the bowling league?" one of the girls asked._

_"Yeah, but my mom's bowling not me." I said._

_"That's so cool! Our parents bowl in the league too. I guess we can be friends since we're here every Saturday night! I'm Kacey. That's Molly and Grace." Kacey said._

_"I'm Stevie." I said._

_"Stevie? Isn't that a boy name?" Grace asked._

_"Grace! You shouldn't say that! I think you look like a Stevie. It suits you." Molly said._

_I smiled, "Thanks. So how old are you guys? Grace looks a bit younger than all of us."_

_"We're all ten. How about you?" Grace said._

_"Me too. This is so cool. So why are you hanging out in the bathroom?" I asked._

_"It's better than hanging out with the boys in "The Room". " Kacey said._

_I gave them a confused look._

_"It's a place that Danny, the manager, let's us play so we can stay out of the adults way. But since all the boys are older than us by a year or two, we hang out here. " Molly said._

_"Then let's go. Boys are cool to hang out with. I have four brothers." I said while opening the door to the bathroom and leaving. _

_"No, they look mean." Grace said._

_"I haven't even met them yet." I said._

_We all walked to "The Room" and I saw six guys sitting on the floor playing Crazy 8's. I faked a cough and one them looked up._

_"Well, looks like The Perfs decided to come out of their stupid bathroom and hang out with us." said one of them._

_"Aww, how sweet." said a really tall boy as they all walked up to us._

_"Kacey, is it to late to go back to the bathroom?" Molly asked._

_"Don't worry. Stevie's got this. Right?" she asked._

_"Stevie? Aww. You're such a little innocent girl. Too bad you can't protect your friends." he said._

_"Stop it Dean." Kacey said._

_"What are you going to do about it? Go cry to your mommy?" Dean asked as the other boys behind him laughed._

_"No." Molly said._

_"Yeah, I'm gonna do this." I said. I walked up to Dean and punched him real hard on his arm. He literally flew across the room._

_All the boys looked at me. I heard the girls gasp from behind me. I walked up to the next one._

_"You either stop treating the girls like babies or I'll make you cry like one." I said putting my fist up._

_All the boys put their hands up in surrender. Dean stood up and stretched his arm._

_"You're pretty tough for a girl." Dean said._

_"I grew up with so many boys that I started to act like one." I said._

_"Why don't we start over? Since I don't like getting beat up by girls. I'm Dean Hollis, I'm the oldest one here. Really short kid with brown hair, Tony Cardella. The kid can dance, trust me. The kid next to him is Justin Cole, really good at any sport you can name. Three boys in the corner are Nelson Baxter, Kevin Reed, and Zander Robbins. Nelson's a genius, smartest kid I know. Kevin's the kid who eats and eats but never gets bigger. And Zander's the new kid. He just came a few weeks ago. He's a bit shy so don't beat him up too much." Dean said._

_"Well I'm Stevie Baskara. New girl, just started today. Don't get me upset or else you'll regret it." I said._

_"Kacey Simon, I like clothes and singing. That's Molly Garfunkel, she also likes clothes and makeovers. Grace King just really likes sparkles and princesses and ponies." Kacey said._

_"Well welcome to "The Room". Hang out in here whenever you want." Dean said._

_We all sat in a circle and decided to play Crazy 8's. Being the new girl, I had no idea how to play. _

_"Hey, can you show me how to play?" I asked Zander._

_He just stared at me as he shifted his glasses closer to his face. He seemed really shy, but eventually he taught me how to play. But at around 11, the card games ended and we all went home._

_"Hey Stevie!" _

_I turned around and saw Zander coming up to me._

_"See you next week." He said as he smiled with his purple braces._

* * *

_*4 years later*_

_We all seemed to drift apart after two years. Dean, Tony, and Zander stopped coming to Brewster Bowl after my first week there. Molly and Grace turned into brats, or Perfs as they call it since Dean started to call them that. How are they brats? Well. Let's just say that some conflict happened. Justin seemed to drift away from me and started becoming popular with Molly and Grace. Nelson and Kevin are still my close friends, they just don't show up as much. Kacey is my best friend and helped me with my transformation. What transformation you ask? Well she made me not want to kill every person I see. She also helped me improve my "look". I stopped wearing baseball caps and baggy jeans and converted to beanies and skinny jeans. I even started to grow out my short hair._

_"Kacey, this is the first Saturday night where you're not going to Brewster Bowl." I said into my Blackberry._

_"Sorry Stevie. Trust me, you look hot. Maybe today will be the day that you hang out with Molly, Grace, and Justin like the old days." Kacey said._

_After a few seconds of silence, we both burst out laughing._

_"You're funny Kace. Well I gotta go. Let's hope a miracle happens." I said as I hung up the phone and walked into Brewster Bowl. I saw Molly, Grace, and Justin at the Soda Bar drinking what looked like a root beer float. I wasn't looking where I was going and walked into a person._

_"Hey watch it!" _

_I looked up and saw Dean standing there._

_"Dean! Oh my gosh, you're back!" I said._

_"And you are?" he asked._

_"Stevie. Baskara." _

_He gave me a confused look, "No way you're Stevie."_

_I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm again. He grunted a bit and then laughed, "Wow Stevie. You haven't changed a bit. Well you look different."_

_"Thanks. Is anybody else here besides Molly, Grace, and Justin?" I asked._

_"Oh yeah I heard about what happened." he said._

_"Yeah, not many people talk about it anymore." I said._

_"Well Tony's here, but he's probably with Justin. And Zander's somewhere here, probably at the food cafe." he said._

_"Perfect! I'll just hang with him. Thanks Dean!" I said._

_"Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna ask Danny for an ice pack." he said walking away while holding his arm._

_I chuckled and walked to the food cafe. I looked inside, nobody was there except some guy texting on his cellphone. He looked up and just kept staring at me. The guys was cute, but it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Where's Zander? How hard is it to find a dorky guy around here? A few seconds later, the guy looked at me again. This time, he actually came up to me._

_"I'm sorry, have we met before? You look strangely familiar." he asked._

_"Uhmm, I don't think so." I said._

_"Well, you definitely caught my eye. I'm Zander. Zander Robbins." He said as he winked at me._

_I widened my eyes, "Wait a second. Zander? It's me. Stevie."_

_He gave me a confused look, "You can't be Baskara."_

_I sighed, "Am I gonna have to punch you too?"_

_"No thanks! Wow, you look great." he said._

_"Same with you! No more glasses and braces." I said._

_He smiled, "Yeah pretty much. We should catch up."_

_We started walking around the bowling alley. We started talking about what's happened to us these past four years. Zander started to get into music, which was just awesome. And I told him how I'm still close with Kacey and the others._

_"Hey, what's your number? I think I have to leave now." he said._

_I gave him my number, waved good bye and watched the new Zander leave. _

* * *

*2 years later, Present Time*

I'm surprised you're still reading this. Well, Brewster Bowl closed down and turned into Danny Mango's, a really cool smoothie shop that I now work at. Kacey is still my best friend, more like my sister. Kevin and Nelson are still the immature little brothers I wish I had. I still hate Molly, Grace, and Justin. Dean and Tony are still my human punching bags. And Zander... Well... He's really awesome. We text almost everyday. We've been so close ever since we saw each other again two years ago.. Did I mention that I've liked him ever since?

I heard my phone ring. I sighed and looked at the time. 2:00 AM?! Who could possibly be texting me?_  
_

_Z: hey steves, u up?_

Of course it was Zander, he's the only one who would be up this late.

_**Me: yep. well now i am. y? whts up?**_

_Z: nothin. im just bored... cant sleep._

_**Me: lol wht u wanna talk about?**  
_

_Z: who do u like?_

I couldn't help but stare at that text. Why would he ask me that? Should I tell him that I like him? NO! It would ruin your friendship.

_**Me: no one. how bout u? u like anyone?**_

_Z: call me a player, but i like more than one girl._

He likes more than one girl? I know one of those girls isn't me.. Well it won't kill to ask._  
_

_**Me: ooh... but there has to be that someone u reallllllyyy likee rite?**  
_

_Z: yea... her names meredith_

Told you. Now let's just tell him that you have to go before you start crying.

_**Me: i g2g bye!**_

I put my phone under my pillow and felt tears fall down my cheeks. Why doesn't he like me?

* * *

I woke up to the annoying sound of my brothers fighting downstairs of something stupid. I threw on a pair of sweats and some baggy t-shirt with The Beatles on it. I ran downstairs, grabbed my book bag, and ran out the door. When I opened the door, Zander was standing right there. How come every time I see him, I decide to look like a bum.

"Zander. what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to walk with me to school?' he asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said as we started walking.

"So Stevie, are you going to dance tonight?" he asked.

Was this a sign that he might ask me to the dance? "Uhmm, I don't know yet. It depends how much homework I have. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling something good will happen to me tonight. You should come Stevie. It would be nice to see you there." he said.

I guess this was better than him not asking me at all, "I guess I can try and make it."

"Awesome, so I guess I'll see you tonight." he said as we walked in different directions to go to class.

* * *

Kacey came over to my house to help me get ready for the dance.

"We have to make you like fabulous for tonight. Considering this is your first dance, you have to make a really good first appearance. So I suggest this outfit." Kacey said as she held up the outfit ( sincerely_max_entry_thirty_thirty-one/set?id=28164519).

"Kace, you must be crazy if you think I can pull off something like this." I said.

"Just trust me Stevie." she said as she handed me the dress.

I sighed and put it on. I couldn't believe that I looked like this.

"You look hot." Kacey said as she started to put make up on my face.

* * *

I walked into the gym and saw everybody stare at me. I tried to not look awkward, so I just smiled and walked towards the punch bowl. I wonder if Zander's around. When I turned to keep walking, I saw Zander talking to Meredith. I tried not to break down and cry, so I dropped my drink and ran out of the gym. I couldn't think of anywhere else to hide, so I took of my shoes and ran to Danny Mango's. Just my luck, it was closed. I sat down at the door and started to cry.

"Is this a punishment?! Is this what I get for being mean to everybody?!" I yelled to the sky. I took out my compact out of my purse, it was hard to believe that my make-up still looked awesome.

"Stevie?"

I looked up and saw Zander standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked as I wiped my face.

"I saw you run out, so I can and followed you here." he said as he helped me up.

"Well, you found me." I said.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I hate that I like you Zander because I know you don't like me back since you said you like Meredith. And when I saw you talking to her, I just died inside."

Zander kept staring at me, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like this. It's even hard for me to see the girl I love cry because I lied."

"What did you say?" I said.

"I like you Stevie. I've liked you ever since you entered "The Room" four years ago. When you said you didn't like anybody, I thought you didn't like me. So I told you that I like Meredith." Zander said.

I was to shocked for words, "Zander."

"Stevie, I'm sorry for making you feel like this." he said as put his hand on my face.

"It's okay." I said.

He started to lean in and he kissed me. I guess I can say that, I was enchanted to meet him.


End file.
